Aura Up To The Ears
by BannanGodis
Summary: Ash Ketchum was a happy boy who had a desire to become the best Pokémon Master, but apparently the destiny had another thought about his life. Being kidnapped by Team Rocket, become a living lab rat, turns into Red, losing his emotions, meet a nerdy boy and was his "brother". That's what the destiny has chosen to Ash Ketchum. Warning contains profanity, suicidal thoughts, death
1. Chapter One - Max Joins Red's Journey

**Hello dear readers and I know what you are thinking / screaming against the computer right now, "Where the hell have you been?! You have removed both chapters in this story and now write something else! What the hell are you thinking?! And where have you been?!" And I'm sooo sorry for I removed the chapters, but I really feel that this story will be my "best" story.. I want to do a good job! Okay-okay.. And in answer to your next question is I do not know how to write the story, I have the story in my head and I know what will happened, but I do not know how to write it.. I'm sorry about that.. I hope you enjoy this story/chapter! :)**

* * *

_He was pushed into the wall, warm breath against his neck. The ten-year old boy tried to struggle free from his kidnapper's tight grip, but the man was much stronger than the boy._

"_LET ME GO!" Shouted the boy, as he struggled to get away from the wall, "WHERE IS PIKACHU!?" The kidnapper sighed irritably and hit the boy's head against the wall._

"_Shut up!" Hissed the man in the boy's ear, the man was so tired of the boy's screams, "You should worry less about your rat and worry about yourself instead." When the black-haired boy heard the words he began to fight harder, he had to get out of there and find Pikachu._

_The man snatched the boy away from the wall and forced him to move forward in the corridor, but obviously did not think the stubborn boy let himself be defeated so easily, "Stop fighting Ketchum!" Groaned the man irritably._

_Then they heard a couple of footsteps in the corridor, it sounded like the shoes had heels, "So this is the boy with the famous Pikachu?" Asked a man with an orange suit._

"_Those jerks Jessie, James and Meowth was not joking when they said he was a fighter." The boy tried to shy away from the man's grip, but the boy's kidnappers pushed up the boy's arms so it hurts, boy grunted in pain, "The boy will not give up.."_

_The man with the orange suit went over to the struggling boy and used his hand to turn his head from right to left, "The boy has grown up to a nice boy, do not you agree?" The boss asked the other man with an evil grin, the other man grinned._

_The boy moved its head away from the boss's hand and looked at him with anger and determination, "What do you want from me?" The boss with the orange grinned, "Pikachu.." The boy felt fear throughout the body, "You are going to use me as a bait for Pikachu!" accused the boy as he moved closer to Team Rocket's boss, but the man who held the boy pulled him back._

_The boss began to laugh dark, "Oh little boy, this is about something much more valuable than your rat." explained the boss with an even darker smile. The boy did not like how this looked.._

* * *

He stared through the bushes and saw three men who smoked and laughed, on their chest could you see a big red R on it. The boy stared at the men with hate in his eyes.

Then rang suddenly one of the men's phones, "Hello, yes everything is-"The man he did not finish his conversation before he heard a dark whisper in the wind.

"Hello Team Rocket.."

The three men tried to find whoever it was who talked to them, but they could not find that person, "Who are you?" Whispered one of the men who had the courage to talk to the mysterious person.

The men froze when they heard a laugh. It was not a friendly laugh, it was a sinister laugh that echoed throughout the forest, "Who I am?"

The men stared up at the tree and saw a shadow with two light blue shining eyes, "I'm the ten year old boy who you took after he had lost his first League." The shadow jumped on the ground and made the men pulled backward, "I'm the boy you tortured and made experiments on.." When the mysterious figure said it so could they hear the hatred and anger in the voice.

"I'm boy you thought you had killed.." The shadow clef to light and showed itself, a Pikachu jumped down from the tree branches and landed perfectly on the boy's right shoulder, "But here I stand Team Rocket.."

Team Rocket members could not believe their eyes of who it was that stood in front of them. In front of them stood a boy, but he did not look the same as a year ago.

"B-but you, you can not be real!"

"I'm real Team Rocket, I'm real and wants revenge." Said the eleven year old boy when he walked closer the terrified men, a satisfied smile was on the boy's lips.

* * *

_The boy struggled to come loose from the table, but the metal was stretched over his wrists, legs and stomach made it impossible for him to get loose. The afraid ten year old boy looked around the lab and saw lots of machines that had flashing lights on them._

_Suddenly there came an old man into the room and was wearing a lab coat, he stood beside the clamped boy. The researcher drew up a large syringe and turned towards the defenseless boy, "This is going to knit a bit gaudy." When the old man said it began the afraid boy to fight._

"_LET ME G-Mhhqp!" Suddenly came it metal over the boy's mouth and silenced the boy's cries for help. The boy looked up at the researcher and tried to beg him to release him, but his shining eyes did not affect the researcher._

_The researcher put the needle in the boy's arm and let the brilliant blue liquid is sucked into the young boy's body, he pulled out the needle and put the needle down on a metal table, "Breathe through the nose and do not even try to escape." Warned the man before he left the boy alone in the lab._

_The boy did not care about the researcher's threat and began to try to break the metal, but nothing he did helped._

* * *

The boy moved surprisingly fast, the men did not even pull up their guns from their belt before one of them was already eliminated. The two men looked at the boy as he walked toward them and had glowing eyes.

"Now it's your turn.." The boy said quietly as he walked toward the other two men who had almost wet pants. One of the men pulled out a gun and took aim and shot the boy's head, but the boy's eyes light bluer and the shot stopped right in front of the boy.

"B-but how?" Whispered the man who had fired the shot. The boy turned his gaze to the man who tried to shoot him and sent the shot back to the man, "OW!" Complained the man when he dropped the gun and looked down at his hand, both men gasped when they saw his hand was bleeding.

The black-haired boy grabbed the bleeding hand, stared into the afraid green eyes and threw the man down on the ground, before the man could stand up so he was hit by an Iron Tail on his head and blacked out.

Pikachu staring at the only man who still stood up, sparks flew out of his cheeks. He looked up at his partner and saw a blue orb of aura was created in his hand, the man stared in fear and put the phone to his ear.

"Help..-"Was all he managed to whisper before he was hit by an Aura Sphere and fell unconscious. The boy walked over to the unconscious man and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello Team Rocket, I hope that you have had fun the last year because I'm back and I will crush you." Whispering the boy before he squeezed down the phone with his hands.

* * *

_The boy's pulse became faster and faster every second. He struggled and wriggled to get free, but nothing helped. The black-haired boy looked at the two men in front of him and moaned quietly under the gag, but the men enjoyed seeing the boy in this way._

_The researcher clicked on a button and all of a sudden it became a laser in front of the boy, "Get ready for such a pain so you'll wish you were dead." Said researcher with a grin. He clicked on the button and a blue beam shot at the chained boy._

"_Goodbye Ash Ketchum and hello Rage Evil Deadly, or would I call you R.E.D?" Laughed the man in the orange suit when he looked at the screaming boy._

* * *

(5 Years later)

Deep in Kanto were Team Rocket's headquarters. Inside Team Rocket's headquarters sat the seven scientists in a room and tried to get on a plane to catch their biggest experiment.

In front of them was a vivid picture of a sixteen teen with a Pikachu running beside him, "Maybe if we take his rat?"

"No, you know how he reacted after his mother was murdered." The researchers nodded and shivered involuntarily, "In addition had Ketchum trained that rat so it is impossible to capture it." The men nodded and suddenly became silent in the room, no one had any ideas.

But one of the young researchers looked up and smiled, "Fire against fire.." With those words, he had everyone else's attention, "we fight fire against fire!"

"You mean..?"

"I mean we'll fix a new lab rat and send it off to fight Ketchum."

"Is not it far too big risk?"

The same man who had asked the proposal grinned and clicked on a button on the table, "We can not fight Ketchum.." The picture changed and teenager standing in front of a version of himself, but this had glowing red eyes, "So we fight fire against fire."

All the other researchers looked at each other and began to discuss with each other, finally nodded the oldest of the researchers and turned to the young researcher, "When will we start?"

* * *

_The researchers came into the room again and looked at the unconscious boy. Blue sparks flew out from his body, "Amazingly, he survived.." Mumbled one of the researchers when he looked at the shackled boy's pulse, "It must be a mirac-"_

_Suddenly stopped the man to talk and saw how the boy's eyes opened, the boy's brown eyes had been replaced with light blue shining eyes. All the men laughed happily and had big smiles on their lips, them had really managed..!_

* * *

(One week later)

A nine-year old boy wading in the woods with a crammed backpack at the back. He did not even know where he went, he just wanted to get out of there. Anger and sadness shone in the boy's eyes, he felt betrayed by his own family.

"_Why could not I go with them to Sinnoh? Why will May get what she wants?!" _Thought the boy when he looked back into the direction where his home was, but then wrinkled his forehead when he began to think of his family.

The boy continued to walk, but stopped when he heard a pair of male voices. The nine year old boy let his curiosity win over the common sense and tried to find the source of the voice.

When the boy finally found where the voices came from so he froze when he saw what the men held in, them was holding a gun! The scared boy pulled slowly, but when he pulled he step on a branch. The boy looked behind him to see if the creepy men heard him, but to his relief it did not looks like the men had heard him, but when the boy turned back face forward so he was met with an unpleasant surprise. Right in front of him was a man with a large grinning.

"Hello little kid." The boy tried to back away, but the man had predicted that the young boy would try to escape so he grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him back, "Do you really think I'm going to let you go?" The man asked with a grin, the boy looked at the man with fear and wished he had never left his home.

"Lets go." The man said when he forced the boy to go forward, back to his comrades.

* * *

Pikachu's ears perked up and he looked deeper into the forest, he frowned, he knew that something was wrong, "Red something is wrong.." Pikachu murmured as he looked up at his partner.

Red also had the feeling that something was wrong, that something was Team Rocket. The well-trained teenager closed his brown, gray, brilliant blue eyes and searched with his aura. Without a smile or any sign of emotion in the young man's face so he went off the gravel road and went into the deep part of the forest.

Pikachu looked sadly at his partner, he missed Ash so much so his heart ached, _"If only I had been strong enough to protect you.."_ Thought the yellow mouse. He felt guilty for his trainers pain, the debt ate him alive.

* * *

"But what do we have here?" Asked the man who appeared to be the leader of the other two men, the leader took his hand under the boy's chin and forced the boy's head up so that they had eye contact, "A small spy?" The man laughed and released the boy's chin, "How old are you boy?"

The boy stared into the man's green eyes and tried to make out the words, but he was stiff in fear. The man in front of the boy frowned and took a stranglehold on the boy's throat, "When I ask for something I want answers!"

Barely able to breathe so did the blue face boy get out an answer, "N-Nine.." He whispered, the world around him began to become blurred.

Everything around him began to become blurred, all he saw was blurry colors, "He looks about like it's in Ketchum's age when we first "picked him up"." Were the last words the boy heard before everything went black.

* * *

He opened his eyes and became blinded by the sun's rays. The boy had a feeling that he was away from the nasty men, they probably should not be embedded him down in a sleeping bag, but then it hit the boy.. If not were the men who took him here, who was it then? The little frightened boy turned his head and he saw a mysterious figure who was wearing a gray hooded, on the mysterious figure's lap sat a Pikachu.

"I intend to ask this once kid," Said a male voice, it sounded surprisingly young. The young man staring up at the boy with bright blue eyes, "Who are you and why did Team Rocket want to have you?"

The boy shivered by the teen's harsh and threatening voice, "I-I'm M-Max .. Sir.." Presented Max himself when he tried not to show his fear for the stranger, "A-And I do not know who those men was.."

A growl was heard from the teenager and he stood up, threw on his backpack and got ready to leave, "When you do not any good for me." Said the stranger teenager with a bitter and angry tone, "Then I risked my life for nothing.."

Pikachu frowned when he heard his partner to say the words, but he said nothing, the only thing he did was to look at the newly awakened the boy with an apologetic look. Pikachu jumped up on Red's shoulder and pressing his cheek against his, but Red showed no reaction of the yellow mouse cute conduct.

"W-what do you mean about that?" Asked Max confused and hurt, an unpleasant growl was heard from teenager. Max tried to see how the foreign person in front of him looked, his curiosity was always a hassle for him. He tried to see the young man's face, but when he realized that the hood hid his face so he gave up, but he was able to see the teen's black tousled hair.

Red turned his gaze to the boy, "Face the facts kid, the only reason I saved your ass was because I thought you could give me any information about Team Rocket, but now I understand that you do not make any use to me anymore I will leave you." Red declared the hard truth about what he had planned to do, he showed not a trace of discomfort or remorse by saying something like that to a young boy.

Max clenched his fist without realizing it, "So you are just going to leave me here and let those men come back?" Max asked angrily, but still gently. During this brief discussion with the stranger teenager so he had great respect for the teenager and become a tad afraid of him.

"That's exactly what I mean so go home." Said the young man calmly, but with a hard tone. Without turning a last look to Max he turned around and began to walk away.

Max snorted angrily, but then he realized that he did not know where he was and that he could not go back home. He turned his head toward the figure who became smaller and smaller every second, reluctantly he stood up and roll up the sleeping bag. He began to run after his rescuer, but after a few seconds of running, he began to gasp for breath loud and could feel his pulse was faster when his sisters Torchic's had run a lap around the house.

With trying to bring back the spirit he saw the hooded teenager became smaller and smaller for each second that passed, "No.. Please wait.." He shouted, but it was heard only as a whisper. He forced himself up on the legs and tried to catch up with the teenager, "Please WAIT!" He cried desperately, but to his surprise so did the black-haired teenager just walk faster. When the teenager was completely gone from Max's sight he realized that he would never catch up with the strange young man.

With a loud sigh he lowered the speed and began to walk in his usual pace, but the only problem was that he did not know where he was going.. He did not go home to his grandmother and grandfather. His blood began to boil as he thought that his whole family, without him was in Sinnoh!

"Why must I stay home..?" He muttered to himself as he looked down at his shoes, "I did not go with them and they did not even trust me enough to let me stay home alone.. I must have grandfather and grandmother as babysitters!" He raised his voice and felt pain in his heart, "Why does May gets everything on a silver platter when I get nothing?!"

Then all of a sudden it rustling in the bushes, Max stiffened and turned around. From the bushes came the same man who had tried to strangle him, "You did not think you'd get rid of us so easily?" He sneered as he walked closer to the afraid boy. Max backed slowly away from the dangerous man, but then suddenly he got a strange feeling that someone was watching.

"Our boss has been looking for a new lab rat and I'm happy to say that it is you who will be the new." Max did not understand what the man was talking about, but the word "lab rat" did that Max figured out that something bad would happen.

But then suddenly all was quiet, it was as if the wind was stopped. Max turned his gaze to the middle-aged man and saw that he also noticed that something was wrong. Then suddenly came a blue orb from nowhere and met just in front of the man's feet, the smoke mixed with the sand obscured Max's vision, but then he saw suddenly two brilliant blue eyes.

"N..No please.. I-"The man had no time to finish his prayers before it was replaced by screams and moans in pain. Although Max could not see what was happening he could certainly hear it, but suddenly stopped the moan and scream in pain, he heard something fell on the ground.

The smoke disappeared and revealed that it was the mysterious teenager and Pikachu who he had met before. In front of Pikachu and the teenager was the man on the ground and wriggled in pain, the teenager pulled the man by the collar and shoved him against a tree, "You'll tell you what you meant by "a new lab rat" and I want answer now!" Demanded the teenager.

The battered man managed to smile a little smile although his body was screaming at him not to move, "I don't need to say a fucking word to you.." The man had to regret those words when he was thrown down to the ground and saw the yellow mouse stood beside him, orange-yellow sparks flew out of Pikachu's cheeks.

"I intend to ask you this one more time and I hope for your sake that you will tell me." Said Red with a serious expression, the man looked up in the teen's blue eyes and managed once again to smile.

"I'm not going to-"

"CHUUUUUUU!"

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Cried the man in pain. Red and Pikachu showed no compassion, but Max watched in fear of what the teenager who had saved his life made against a human.

The man's screams echoed throughout the forest, but in the end he could not manage the pain anymore, "I'll tell you everything you want, just stop your rat!" Cried the man in pain. Red looked down at his partner and a made a signature with the hands, immediately stopped the attack.

"So what exactly are Team Rocket planning?" Asked Red with a dark tone, he went closer to the man and knelt at a safe distance.

The man was breathing heavily and high, " I don't know.." When the man said it he looked in horror how the teenager frowned and called back his partner for a round two, "N-No I do not know everything, b-but I can tell you what I know.." Revealed the man with desperation in his voice, he did not want to be shocked again.

"Tell me everything you know!" Said Red with a threatening voice, the man sigh in relief. Red had his hand clenched in a fist and if he would release his fist it would mean "shock-him" or "kill-him", but it was usually the not so deadly choice that is usually used.

"G-Giovanni wants new lab rats a-and he sends his men across all regions to find children of age 9-12.." A growling left Red's mouth. He had been afraid that Giovanni would look for a "replacement" for him, he did not want anyone else to experience what he has.

"Have you experimented on anyone yet?"

"N-No.. You are the only one we've done it on." Said the man afraid. He had heard rumors of how much damage that the teenager can do, everyone says he, he alone beat all the Team Rocket members and managed to escape from their safest Headquarters.

Without showing any emotion so pulled Red up the man by the collar again and threw the man into a tree, he fell unconscious, "Good." Said Red when he walked up to the unconscious man and rooted in his pockets. When he was finished with it he saw the same boy as before.

"T-thank you for saving me again.." The boy said shyly and worried, but the only answer he got was a snort. Max was a little worried why the teenager snorted at him, "Umm Sir?"

"First of all," Red looked at Max with a serious look, Pikachu climbed up on his shoulder and had the same serious look, "Don't ever call me "Sir"," Max could hear the hatred in his voice so he just nodded mutely, "And you do not need to thank me, I used you."

Red noticed how Max raised an eyebrow and looked confused, "I saw before how those wretched Team Rocket members had an interest to you and figured out that they wanted you for some strange reason. I saved you and kicked their asses, but when you woke up and said you did not know anything I got the idea of having you as bait. The plan worked brilliantly, but what are the better bait than a living child?" Red Explained with a shrug, Max and even Pikachu looked shocked at the teen who had made a plan what could got Max killed.

"Y-you used me as b-bait? Asked Max shocked.

"Yes." Was Red's quick response, he answered the question as if it were a simple question like "Do Pikachu love ketchup" or something. Pikachu frowned, he did not like his partner sacrifice this Max kid.

"But what if it had not worked!"

Red shrugged, "Then there would not have been my problem. You chose to follow me, I did not tell you to follow me so it is not my responsibility."

"B-but I could have been damaged or-"

"Killed, tortured, experimented on." Red explained all the terrible things that could have happened if his risky plan had not been worked out. Once again showed Red no emotion, not a single grimace showed no smile or remorse.

"B-but..-"

Red frowned and stared angrily at Max, "I do not have time to talk about this stuff." Growled Red with a blue fire flame flaming in his eyes, he turned and began to walk, once again he gave not the boy a last glance. Max did not make the same mistake again and began to walk at about the same rate as the teenager.

"You were pretty hard on him.." Murmured Pikachu so that only Red could hear, "He is just a boy.. A happy boy.." Red did not care, Pikachu noticed that he was ignored and frowned, "You was just as he when you started your journey with me." This time affected Pikachu's words the teenager and he turned his head against Pikachu.

"I'm not that boy you got as a trainer and you know it, Team R-"

"You are still my best friend, I love you and I know you are in there Ash.." Red shuddered when he heard his former name, but to hearing Pikachu, his b-b-best friend confess his love to him did he looked back at the boy who did his best to catch up.

"_I will regret this.." _Thought Red bitter, reluctantly he began to walk slowly so Max could catch up. He heard footsteps came closer and closer, he rolled his eyes and waited for Max would catch up.

Max looked with a smile when the teenager began to walk slowly, _"He probably made it because I could catch up with him!" _Thought Max with hope, immediately he increased the speed and came closer the teenager. When Max finally managed to get beside the teenager so did Max frown when he saw that the teenager not even looked in his direction.

"Where are we going?" Max asked with a smile, but the only response he got from the teenager was an irritably grunting. Max tried to chatting between himself and the teenager, but it did not succeed so well..

"What is your name? My name is Max!"

"How long have you been a trainer?"

"Who is Team Rocket?"

"Who was that man you.. Talked to?"

"I'll guess your name?"

"…"

"Are your name.. Bert?" The teenager glared at Max and had a raised eyebrow, "Daniel, Lukas, John, Butch, Charles, Mario.. It begins to burn?"

"…"

"Which letter it starts at?" Asked Max, he realized that there were far too many names. He heard a sigh from the teenager, but he got no answer.

Pikachu got a vicious grin and pretended to cough, "R" Max heard a voice said one letter, but he did not know where it came from, he did not care.

"Ronny?"

"Robin, Ron, R-"

"RED! MY NAME IS RED!" Pikachu and Max jumped when they heard the strength of the teenager's voice. Red had tried to ignore the boy, but it was not so easy when someone breathing on your neck!

Max's stomach began to growl , "So Red what's for dinner?" The boy asked with a blush.

Red hung his head and cursed his yellow friend on the shoulder for having persuaded him to this torture, _"This is going to be a looong day.." _Sighed Red when he tried to plug his ears with his fingers so that he would not have to hear the boy who talked like a Chatot who has been drinking ten cups of coffee, _"a very long day.."_

* * *

**BannanGodis: So what did you think of the chapter? Bad? Good? Exciting? Plz tell me! Tell me what you like, hate, love, did not understand and of course what you think will happened in the next chapter! ;) But I hope you liked this chapter, I worked hard on this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2- The Evil Cube!

**Hello all readers, miss me? xD  
But I'm sorry for the delay and I have no excuses without laziness, a life outside /Wattpad (Do not be shocked now), school (Ugh), I have find new fanfic I want to read! (Big Hero 6, How to train your dragon) And at the final, I almost lost the ability to write.. :( I sorry, I hope you will like this chapter!**

**One of my BFF (and her friend) have done a fanfic and I would be soo happy if you helped her with it. She is a beginners at it and she needs support, plz help her. Search on **_**Jen-Karro**_** and you will find **_**LA Love**_** (Wattpad)**

* * *

"_A..Ash.. Please stop.."_

Red woke up and breathing heavily, sweat ran down from his forehead. The teenager looked up between the tree branches and saw all the millions of stars in the sky. He sigh in relief and felt how his Aura stopped to boil. Red looked down at his up-and-rising stomach and smiled a tiny smile, on his stomach lay his little partner and slept. Pikachu held in Red's sweater with his life, he murmured quietly in the dream, "Pikapi.."

Red knew how much Pikachu missed that boy who became his trainer and went through all these incredible adventures together, but now was that boy gone. Team Rocket had removed Ash Ketchum from the world and replaced him against Red, a lost lab rat.

"_I'm so sorry Pikachu.." _He thought sadly, a single light blue tear flowed slowly from the boy's gray, brown eyes. The tear ran down on the sunburned skin and fell on Pikachu's nose, but Pikachu slept peacefully left on his best friend's stomach.

Red gently closed his eyes and let the darkness take over his body. He knew he would be forced to see the brown-haired woman die again, that woman he killed.

* * *

Max opened his eyes and saw both Red and Pikachu standing in front of him. The awakened boy yawned and stretched his arms, but the only thing the servant to was that he got his heavy backpack hard thrown on his stomach.

"What was that f-"

"You have five minutes to get ready," Explained Red dark and with a frown, Red turned and picked an apple to eat, "Was ready in five minutes or we will leave you." and with that he said nothing more, he just took another bite of the red apple.

Max knew that Red was serious about leaving him, he was also surprised that the teenager and his mouse had stayed until he woke up. Max quickly rolled up the sleeping bag and pushed it in his backpack, he stood up with a straight back and sighed in relief.

"Read-"Max looked around, but he saw no one. Max bet himself on the lip and began his search for Red. Max jogged slowly on gravel road, but a smile stretched out on his lips when he saw a half-eaten apple on the ground. The boy picked up the apple.

"_Red ate an apple before he disappeared, maybe belongs to him? _"Asked Max himself. Max began to run, he run and hoped that he would soon see Red's wild hair.

* * *

"He's just a boy!"

"There I was too before Team Rocket took me."

"B-but he-"

Red turned his head toward his right shoulder and frowned, "I was just 10 years old, but that did not stop Team Rocket from kidnap me." Said Red with a bitter tone and a drop of sadness.

Pikachu looked away and regretted his words, he remembered everything had happened that afternoon.

_Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder and looked down at the ground, he had lost. Sure Charizard had refused to fight Sparky, but Pikachu had lost to Charmander. _

_Ash looked at his buddy and smiled sadly, "Hey buddy do not take it so hard." Ash tried to comfort his best friend, but Pikachu refused to look up at the young boy's face, "Pikachu we can do it next year!" Said the boy with his famous smile, Pikachu smiled and looked up._

"_Pi pikapika Pikachu chu pika.."_

"_Buddy I-" Ash could not finish the sentence before.._

Pikachu could feel the tears threatened to fall. After the loss of the Pokémon League had Ash and Pikachu started to walk home, but Pikachu came home alone, without his Pikapi.

"HEY!" Red looked behind him and saw the same boy as before. He sighed and watched as the boy ran faster, "D-DON'T FORGET ME!" Red rolled his eyes, but Pikachu smiled.

* * *

Max had his arms around his stomach and told his stomach to keep quiet, but the stomach did not listen and continued to scream after food.

Red walked a few meters in front of the boy, but even he and Pikachu could hear the boy's stomach growl. Pikachu looked behind him and saw how Max's step became slower and shorter, "Red," Red turned his head and looked into the black eyes, "I think that the boy was going to pass out soon if he does not get food.." Murmured Pikachu.

Red raised an eyebrow and looked behind him. To his surprise it looked as Pikachu was right. Red could feel the boy's pulse was surprisingly high and that Max was out of breath, "Is he already tired?" Sighed Red irritated.

Pikachu frowned, "He ate no supper yesterday or breakfast today, how do you think that he still has the energy in the body to walk for hours?"

When Pikachu mentioned the words he stopped to walk, "I never asked about his companion," Red looked at Pikachu with blue eyes, "or yours."

"If you want to be the hero type," Said the Red bitter when he removed Pikachu from his stiff shoulders and put him down on the ground, "go with Max and forget that you ever saw me."

Pikachu stood still at the same place that his partner had left him and looked sadly up at the serious face. When the Red had started to walk away Pikachu realized that he was about to lose his best friend again,

_From the bushes it comes up two men, but what made Pikachu and Ash worried was that the men were wearing Team Rocket uniforms. Pikachu jumped of Ash's shoulder and stood in battle position._

_One of the men grinned evilly and pulled up a Pokéball, his friend grinned too and took out a Pokéball from his belt._

_Ash looked down at his buddy and eyes widened, he took up Pikachu from the ground and held him close to his chest, "I will not let you take Pikachu away from me!" Ash shouted angrily, but to Ash's and Pikachu's surprise the men began to laugh._

"_Ohh, who said anything about that we want your rat?"_

When Pikachu came back into reality he discovered that the young boy standing beside him, "H.. He just abandoned you, just like that?" Asked Max confused and a little angry.

Pikachu refused to listen, he could not believe that his Pikap, _"Red is not my Pikapi anymore.." _Pikachu Thought sadly, _"But I know that my Ash is still in there, he just needs help to see it.." _Pikachu began to smile and ran off towards that direction Red had went, but Max did not allow to be forgotten again.

* * *

Red continued to walk, he did not look back or repented not because he had left one of the few in the world who cared about him.

But suddenly Red stopped and he stopped breathing, he closed his eyes, "You will come with us." Said a man with Team Rocket uniform. Red opened his eyes and looked at his opponents with blue shining eyes.

"We'll see about that." Said Red with a cheeky smile, he took a step closer the man.

The man grinning and took out a small cube out of the pocket, "We've been working on something special just for you." the man said as he began to juggle the cube, but Red did not look scared.

"I should feel flattered that the great organization Team Rocket still thinking of me after all these years, but unfortunately for you so you decide to get in my way when I'm in a bad mood." Red took out a pocket knife and threw it against the man's head, lucky enough for the man so missed Red the head, but now the Team Rocket member lose a few brown hairs.

The man stared at the knife that still tossing although it sat deep into the tree, but the man shook off their fears and remember his secret weapon.

The man stood in the position to use when you throw a Pokéball, _"This time you will not get away so easy." _The man thought with a big grin.

* * *

Max jogged alongside with Pikachu, but suddenly Pikachu stopped to run and he looked around himself. His common case casual ears sticking straight up and Max could swear he saw that Pikachu's eyes shone blue in a few seconds, but when he blinked was Pikachu's eyes black again.

"_I might be imagining things?" _Max thought with a frown, but Max would not let it go so easily.

Pikachu stood still in fear. He could hear Red's body scream and he could Red screams in pain, _"What is happening?" _Pikachu asked himself, but when he heard the screams became higher he stopped to think about why his partner screams, instead he would look at it with his own eyes.

He began to run. He searched for his partner, trainer, friend.. Best friend.

* * *

Red was kneeling and held his hands over his ears, he gasped in pain. Every time he tried to move a muscle or even thinking did the sound became stronger and so did the pain.

The man grinned proudly and went in front of the defeated teenager, "You may be able to beat us when it comes to Pokémon battles or hand to hand battles, but not when it comes to these things." Laughed the man.

"You understand that this cube has a special sound which damages anyone who can use Aura," Red forced himself to look up at the man, but that was all he managed to do, "And because you have a really strong Aura is the sound twice so good on you."

"Bit en Pokémon och det kommer att bitas tillbaka." Red whispered a foreign language. The man raised an eyebrow, he had heard from the other Team Rocket members that R.E.D can talk in a language that has not been used in several hundreds of years.

But then all of a sudden it was a yellow spot in front of them, sparks flew out of its cheeks. The Team Rocket member growled and looked down at the angry Pikachu.

"Red what is wrong?" Pikachu asked, he never turned his gaze away from his enemy.

"T-t-the cube.." Murmured Red silent, but Pikachu could hear him loud and clear. Pikachu searched for a cube and when he finally found it he ran towards it.

The man tried to prevent the mouse from taking the only thing that will work on their enemy number one, but Pikachu jumped easy over the man, he did somersaults while he was in the air and he landed perfectly behind the man.

When Pikachu was only a few feet away from the cube he began to hear a slight noise, the sound made the whole brain screamed in pain. Pikachu tried to move his feet, but they did not listen.

The brown-haired man laughed and walked quietly past Pikachu, "Say goodbye to your trainer for the last time because this time you will never see him again." Pikachu stiffened and began to think about when Ash carried away:

"_Ohh, who said anything about that we want your rat?"_

_Pikachu froze and looked up at his trainers face. Pikachu looked back at the men and understood what they wanted. They did not want a Pokémon, those horrible men wanted his Pikapi! Pikachu wriggled out of Ash's hard hug and fired a Thunder shock at the men, but the Team Rocket members had some sort of barrier in front of them and stopped the attack by hitting them._

_One of the men laughed, "Nice try rat, but we are not like those three idiots Jessie, James and Meowth. We have everything planned and there is no chance that we might fail." Ash gnashed his teeth against each other and pulled up a Pokéball from the belt, but the men just smiled and took out a small silvery Remote Control._

_Ash clicked the button to enlarge the Pokéball, but it was never gets bigger. Ash continued to click on the button, but nothing worked._

_The men laughed, "As you can see we have made your Pokéballs completely unusable," Ash continued to try call up Bulbasaur, but nothing. The men grinned and threw out their Pokémon, Ash stared seriously at the two Pokémon in front of him and put back Bulbasaur's Pokéball on the belt._

"_Ursaring use Hyper Beam at that Pikachu!"_

"_Arbok poison that bug with poison sting!"_

"_Pikachu use Thunder shock!"_

_Both Ursaring's and Arbok's attack was pushed against Pikachu, Pikachu used his attack to protect himself, but unfortunately could Pikachu's Thunder shock not hold back both attacks._

_Ash watched in horror when his best friend got all the attacks on himself. Pikachu flew in the air, he was down on the ground with a loud thud. Ash forgot all about Team Rocket and run towards his defeated yellow friend, but before Ash could touch Pikachu's soft fur one of the men took Ash's arms and bent them in a painful way towards the back._

"_You did not think we'd let you help the rat, do you?" Laughed the man who kept Ash in his grip. Ash fought and screamed after his partner, but Pikachu low to the ground and could only watch defenseless as his best friend was kidnapped._

_The man continued to hold Ash in his grip, but it became inconvenient. Ash pulled in all different directions, kicked the man on the shin, stepped on the toes, he did everything to get free. The other man threw a net over Pikachu and went quietly in front of the boy, he took up a roll of tape._

_Ash's eyes widened and he began to struggle harder, "hold him still." Commanded the man to the other man who forced the ten year old boy to stand still. The man put a thick layer of duct tape over the boy's mouth._

_Pikachu who finally had enough energy could protect his best friend, unless the net had been over him and prevented him from rescuing his trainer. Pikachu used Thunder shock, but nothing. Pikachu watched as the men band Ash's hands and feet with rope, Pikachu could not do anything other than watching._

_One of Team Rocket members threw the struggling and screaming boy over his shoulder, the two men walked up to Pikachu and laughed dark, "Say goodbye to your trainer because you will never see his face again." Pikachu looked up at the shoulder and saw how Ash's legs floundering and he could hear Ash's voice during the tape._

_And suddenly was Team Rocket gone, but it was Ash too._

Pikachu growled at the unpleasant memory, he would not let Team Rocket take his trainer two times. He forced himself and body to ignore the pain. Pikachu's tail's yellow color changed to a silvery color and he jumped over the man, the man watched in horror as the Iron tail crushed the cube.

Immediately when the cube was just a crumb high disappeared all the pain from Pikachu, but it also made Red's pain disappeared. Red took his hands away from his ears and stood up, he stared at the man with a look that could kill.

The man quickly looked behind him and saw that the teenager stood up and eyes shone blue. The Team Rocket member turned back to Pikachu and froze when he saw the sparks that flew out of Pikachu's cheeks.

"Red we'll finish this?" Asked Pikachu with a cheeky smile, Red grinned and nodded. The man jumped away from Pikachu and threw a Pokéball.

"Rhyhorn use tackle!"

"Pikachu _**Hyper Quick Attack**_." Said Red calmly. Pikachu nodded and stood on all fours, he began to run normally against Rhyhorn. Both Pikachu and Rhyhorn came closer, but suddenly Pikachu disappeared.

"Huh?" The man asked in surprise, he and his Rhyhorn looked everywhere to find their opponents, but Pikachu was nowhere.

Red had his eyes closed and he breathed quietly, "Use Iron tail on Rhyhorn's right side, then use Thunderbolt in the cut you make." Red commanded his partner's next attack, he opened his eyes and looked into Team Rocket member's eyes.

Before the man or his Pokémon had time to react they could see how Pikachu suddenly could be seen and that his tail was made of iron, Pikachu swung his tail against Rhyhorn's right side and just as Red had said it became an cut. Pikachu's tail became normal again, but before he landed on the ground he used a Thunderbolt in the cut.

Rhyhorn who normally would not be affected by an electric attack screamed in pain and lots of sparks flew around its body. Pikachu stood in front of Red and waiting for the next command.

"B-b-but how?!" The man shouted, he returned his Pokémon back to its Pokéball.

Red did not smile or show any feeling for the man in front of him, "Pikachu use _**Aura-ball**_." Said Red, Pikachu nodded and jumped up in the air. He spun around in the air and from the tail created a big Aura Sphere, the man stared in amazement and horror.

Pikachu threw the blue ball away from his tail and shot at the man who probably needed to change underwear.

"M-mommy.." Whispered the man before he was hit by the attack. The power of the attack did the Team Rocket member flew away.

Pikachu turned and looked into Red's eyes, "Are you okay?" Pikachu asked anxiously. Red just blinked and shrugged, Pikachu frowned and climbed on Red's shoulder. He examined the throat after a red line, he looked at his forehead in case there was any mind control and he even forced the teen to open his mouth.

"I'm fine Pikachu," Pikachu raised an eyebrow and looked not very confident, "The only thing that hurt me was the cube." Red explained when he tried to push away Pikachu from his face, Pikachu sighed and sat down on his right place on the shoulder.

Red walked up to the crumbs and saw a small chip with a red liquid in. Pikachu saw how the Red's hands began to shake in anger, he did not like when Red was angry. Red opened the chip and let the red liquid dripping on the green grass, "Ni ska ångra detta Team Rocket, jag kommer att döda er alla." Murmured Red in the foreign language again.

Pikachu smiled and pressed his cheek against Red's, but Pikachu could feel how Red's shoulders become tense and could hear an inhuman growl left Red's mouth.

The black-haired teenager held out his hand and in it created a blue-aura-knife. Pikachu did not like the idea of killing someone, but he would do anything to protect his best friend. Pikachu dropped out of the convenient location and stood on all fours in front of Red, blue-orange flew out of the cheeks.

"RED, PIKACHU THAT WAS AWESOME!" Cried Max with stars in his eyes. Red and Pikachu sighed and disarmed themselves. Max looked puzzled how the knife just disappeared.

"What do you doing here, boy?" Asked Red cold, Max swallowed his saliva.

"I-I saw your battle against the man," Red frowned, "And I thought it was amazing! You just took it easy and gave Pikachu commands I've never heard about!" Pikachu smiled and began to think about Pikapi.

Red snorted, "What do you want? An explanation of how I trained Pikachu?" Max nodded slowly, "To bad for you because you will not get a shit from me. You can go fishing up a Magikarp and ask it because you will get better answers from it."

Max looked sadly up at the teenager and did not said a word. Red was surprised that the annoying boy had not opened his mouth, but he blinked disinterestedly at the boy in front of him and walked away. Max frowned and ran after Red.

"Soo.. Can I follow you and Pikachu?" The boy asked with a nervous smile. Red rolled his eyes, but did not answer Max.

Pikachu looked at Red's lips and saw the slightest smile he has seen, but the smile was there and it was the first time Red had smile to someone who does not was him, _"Maybe that Max can bring out the real Ash from Team Rocket's claws." _Pikachu smiled.

* * *

But way back in Kanto sat a man in an orange suit and squeezed angry the phone in his hand.

"What do you mean about "he got away"?! Just the cube was costing me 1.5 million!"

"I-I'm sorry, b-but his Pikachu came and destroyed it.."

"I do not care! I want the Ketchum boy crying in front of me and his rat dead or caged! I don't care how you catch him, just do it!" And with that he threw away the phone.

He stared at a screen with three stones in different colors, "Soon the world will belong to me and nothing can stop me." He whispered to himself with a grin.

* * *

**BannanGodis: I hope you like it, I personally think that this chapter was bad.. But tell me what you think, plz? I'm sorry that I suck at updating, but I never thought when I started to write these stories in the beginning / middle in 8an that it would be difficult to update in 9an. I'm sorry and I hope I will get better at it, plz forgive me! :(**


	3. Not A Chapter

H-hello all my readers, plz don't kill me or give me a murder glance !

I'm really sorry I have not updated in a long while, I am ashamed to say it. First, in the beginning it was just laziness, but now (okay, a little laziness still is left) I have come into a phase that I call "Anime dependent", and I can't beat myself free. But now it is also a bit stressful in my life with national tests, homework, normal tests, election to the high school and my life outside the computer. I'm not saying this is good excuses, but that is my reason, I'm sorry but you will probably have to wait a while for an update. Plz forgive me and have a nice life, Arceus protect you! :)


End file.
